


Summer Vacation

by KaiBlueOtaku



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Exhibitionism, First Kiss, First Time, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Sex Toys, Smut, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 07:13:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8003248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaiBlueOtaku/pseuds/KaiBlueOtaku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was supposed to be a sleepover, but neither Alexander or Zachary end up doing much sleeping…  Two best friends.  One summer they’ll never forget.  Anal, Bi, Exhib, Fingering, HJ, M/M, PWP, Solo, Toys, Voy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Vacation

This story is an original work of fiction.  Any resemblance to actual circumstances or persons, living or dead, is unintended and purely coincidental.

 

  


Zachary and Alexander were determined to spend as much time together this summer as possible.  They were both going to school in the fall; Alex staying in town to get his AA at the local community college, and Zach going to a prestigious university a few hours away.  They would see one another on long holiday breaks when Zach came home, but as best friends who spent nearly every waking hour together, the separation would be one of a number of big changes for them both.

 

They had stayed up late playing videogames together, and were now passed out in Alex’s room; Alex in his bed, and Zach on the floor on a row of couch cushions they had confiscated from the den.

 

Zach woke to sounds of distress.  Alex seemed caught up in a nightmare he couldn’t wake from.  His friend shook him, gently at first, then more forcefully.  “Alex, hey...  Wake up.”

 

Alex’s eyes shot open with a gasp, and he was clearly confused for a moment.  Zack looked on with concern.  “You ok?  You were having a bad dream I think.”

 

Alex groaned, rubbing his face, wiping away some tears that had collected there.  “Yeah…  Yeah, I think so.”

 

Zach sat on the edge of the bed.  “What was it about?”

 

His friend shook his head, running his fingers through his limp, black mohawk.  “I dunno, I don’t remember.  God, my heart is just exploding though…”  He held out a black-nailed hand to show he was trembling.  “Can’t seem to shake that feeling.  Like something coming after me. Could…” Alexander's green eyes searched Zachary’s sky blue ones in the low light, and Alex shook his head, turning toward the wall, pulling the blanket up to his neck. “...Never mind.”

 

“No, what?” Zach asked, pulling on his friend's shoulder, but Alex shrugged him off.

 

“Go back to sleep, Zach.”

 

Zachary did not go back to sleep. He instead confiscated Alex’s blanket, holding it hostage. “Tell me, Alex,” he insisted.

 

Alex grabbed at a loose corner of the blanket. “Give it back you jerk, you're gonna wake my parents up.”

 

“All you have to do is tell me,” Zachary offered, holding tight to the blanket.

 

Alex let go, and Zach stumbled backward momentarily. “Keep it. Go back to sleep.” Alex turned toward the wall, curling into a little ball.

 

Zach stood staring, incredulous, then threw the blanket back on top of Alex. “Geez. Ok. Fine. Sorry i asked dude.” He laid back down on the cushions and covered himself up.

 

The silence hung uncomfortably between them for a while in the dark, before Alex hesitantly said, “Don't make fun of me.”

 

“I'm totally not?” Zach said in confusion, sitting up.

 

“I was… Gonna ask if you'd lay up here with me.”

 

Zach was quiet for a few seconds before standing up. “You should have just said so, instead of being a drama queen.” He climbed under the blankets, pressing his arm against Alexander on the narrow bed.

 

“I'm not a drama queen,” Alex replied indignantly, scooting against the wall to make room, then adding, “Thanks though.”

 

“No problem.” Zach lay there a while, enjoying the warmth and mutual comfort of Alex beside him. “Hey,” he whispered, not sure if Alex was asleep yet.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Have you ever kissed anybody?”

 

“Yeah, lots of girls. Why?” Alex answered, maybe a little too quickly.

 

Zach shrugged, then added, “I haven't.”

 

Alex sat partway up. “Really?”

 

“Yeah, really. Why?”

 

“You're really popular. I mean, people like you. I'm just surprised, it's all.” Alex paused a while, then said, “I lied. There hasn't been anybody.”

 

Zach exhaled in a sort of snort laugh. “Just never found the right girl, huh?”

 

Alex sighed. “Something like that, i guess.”

 

Zachary had almost fallen back asleep when Alex spoke again, jolting him awake.

 

“Zach, I'm… I'm gay.”

 

“Ok.”

 

Alex turned his head toward Zach. “Did you even hear me?”

 

“Yeah, you said you were gay.”

 

Alex was perplexed. “Aren't you gonna, like… Freak out and get out of the bed?”

 

“No.”

 

“...Oh.”  Alex stared at the ceiling, not sure what to think.

 

“So, do you have a crush on anybody?”

 

“I…” Alex faltered. “Uh, yeah. Kinda.”

 

“Anybody I know?”

 

Alexander picked at the fuzz on the blanket. “Yeah, kinda.”

 

Zachary let the silence press, until he realized Alex wasn't going to say anything more.  “Have you ever thought of me that way?”  The silence and Alex’s rapid, shallow breathing was all the more answer he needed.  “Hey,” Zach whispered, taking his hand.  “It’s ok.  I kinda like you too.”

 

“You’re just saying that to make me feel better,” Alex argued.  “You dated that girl last year, I know you like girls.”

 

Zach squeezed his hand gently.  “Yeah, I did.  But we never did anything physical together.  I didn’t really like her that way.  And besides…  Being bisexual is a thing.”

 

“I…  Why did you tell me that, Zach?”

 

“You started it.  Why did you tell me you were gay?”

 

Alex rubbed his thumb thoughtfully against the back of Zach’s hand.  “Well…  We’ve been friends for a long time, you know?  And, I thought maybe…  I dunno.  I guess I just wanted you to know.  We’re going to college in the fall, we won’t see much of each other.  I didn’t want to come out over a text message or anything.”

 

Zach nodded in understanding.  “So…”

 

“So.”

 

“Can I kiss you?”

 

Alex felt his heart pounding in his throat.  “I…  Really?”

 

Zach turned his head toward him.  “Yeah.  I wanted to ask, not just push you into it, you know?  We don’t have to, if you don’t want to, it’s ok.”

 

Alex swallowed hard, and rolled toward him.  “No, I…  I’d like that.”

 

Zach came up on his elbow, touching his fingertips on Alex’s face, turning it toward his own.  He leaned down slowly, and he could smell the mint of toothpaste as he brushed his lips soft against Alex’s.  He felt electricity spark through him, but pulled back after just a moment.  He didn’t want to make his best friend uncomfortable, even if he really wanted more.

 

Alex raised his own hand, bringing his fingers to Zach’s cheek as he leaned up and pressed his lips again, harder, longer.  Zach inhaled sharply through his nose, sliding his hand behind Alex’s neck. Alex opened his mouth, sliding his tongue against Zach’s lips, which opened with a soft moan.  Alexander pressed in, fingers tangling into Zach’s hair, pulling him down on top of himself.

 

It was wet and sloppy, like first kisses often are, but so good. When Zach finally came up for air, he realized he was much more turned on than he had anticipated. He had been attracted to Alex for a long time, but had never seriously considered it an option, choosing friendship over a potentially awkward wedge between them.

 

“I should probably go to the bathroom. I've got to, uh, take care of some business.” Zach started to push back the blanket, but Alex touched his arm.

 

“You mean jerk off?”

 

Zach chuckled. “Yeah. I'm way too turned on right now, I'll never be able to get back to sleep like this.”

 

Alex pressed himself against Zach’s thigh, and Zach could feel how stiff he was as well.  “We don't have to stop, unless you want to,” he whispered, his hand resting on Zach’s hip.

 

“Well, what did you have in mind?” Zach shivered with anticipation, pulling the blanket back up over him, and leaned into the erection pressed to his leg.

 

Alex whined in enjoyment. “I'd, uh… I'd be willing to go all the way. I'd actually like that.”

 

“Like, you mean anal?” Zach asked, surprised.

 

Alex laughed lightly. “Yeah… You could top. I've got condoms.”

 

“I… uh… I'd be afraid of hurting you,” Zach admitted.

 

Alex snickered a little, then shuffled around and handed something to Zach. “You're not bigger than that, are you?”

 

Zach felt the thing in his hand, realizing it was a very generously proportioned silicone dildo.  “Heh, no, not nearly… Damn, you can fit this thing inside you?”

 

“Yeah, with some lube…” Alex sounded a little embarrassed.

 

“Where did you get it from?”

 

Alex took it back, tucking it again under the corner of the mattress. “That sex shop downtown. My birthday was in January, so it was kinda my present to myself. Safer than just using random stuff around the house.  My granny would have a heart attack if she knew that's what i did with the Christmas money she sent me… I told her I bought some jeans.”

 

Zach covered his mouth to stifle his laughter.  Once he stopped, he said more seriously, “I can't imagine how something like that could fit in there. It doesn't hurt?”

 

“Well, i don't just cram it in, geez,” Alex said, somewhat indignantly. “I, uh… I stretch first.”

 

“Wait, you what?” Zach asked, but then caught on. “Oh, ok, I see.”

 

“You've never tried sticking anything inside yourself? Not even a finger?”

 

“No,” Zach replied.

 

“I could...  Show you,” Alex said very softly.

 

Zach hissed through his teeth.  “That would be really hot, i think…”

 

Alex reached into his night stand, retrieving a bottle of lube and a condom.  “Back up a bit,” he instructed, hitching out of his pajama pants once Zach was at the end of the bed.

 

Zach could just make out the shape of Alex in the dim glow of the distant street light that shone through the window. He heard the snap of the cap, and the noisy, wet sound of the lube squirting out.

 

Alex pulled his knees up and reached a hand between his legs, a single finger pressing against his asshole, slipping easily inside. He began to slowly thrust in and out, moaning softly.  “I can't even tell you how many times I've imagined this,” Alex whispered as he fingered himself. “I can't believe it's really happening.”

 

Zach looked on, enthralled.  “God, that is so hot, Alex…  I mean, I’ve watched gay porn, but…  It’s so much better in person.”  He rubbed at himself absently while he watched.

 

“You can take your pants off too.  I mean, if you’re gonna do me, anyway…  And, I’d like to watch you too,” Alex admitted, adding a second finger and moaning softly as he watched Zach slip out of his sweat pants and take his cock in his hand, slowly stroking himself.

 

“Are we really going to do this?” Zach asked, sounding unsure.  “I don’t want you to feel like you have to, just because we made out some…  We can just jerk off.  Or jerk each other.  That would be nice too.”

 

Alex paused.  “Do you not want to?”

 

Zach felt his face grow warm, and he looked at the floor.  “I…  I do.  I really do.  But I want to be sure you do.  You won’t regret this later?”

 

Instead of replying, Alex sat up and kissed Zach deeply, who gasped when he felt Alex touching him, and realized he was rolling the condom on.  Alex straddled Zach’s lap, still kissing him hungrily as he guided the latex clad cock into him with a whimper and a moan from them both.

 

Zach clung to him, pulling back from the kiss, breathing heavily in Alex’s ear.  “Does it hurt?”

 

“No,” Alex panted.  “No, it feels so good.  Oh god.  Is this really happening?  Tell me I’m not dreaming this again.”

 

Zach bit Alex’s neck, a pleasant substitute for a pinch, causing Alex to cry out softly and clench up.  Zach gasped and thrust impulsively, and Alex slid his hands under Zach’s shirt, nails finding purchase in Zach’s flesh as he arched his back.  “Don’t leave any visible marks,” Zach murmured.  “Your parents will never let me stay over again.”

 

Alex bowed his head to Zach’s shoulder, nodding, wrapping his legs around Zach’s waist, riding him as Zach set a slow thrusting pace, gripping Alex’s hips to press into him.  “You feel so good in me,” Alex said, breath jagged.  “Can you… Can you touch me, please?”

 

They both moaned as Zach wrapped his fingers around Alex’s weeping cock between them, Alex shucking them out of their shirts; both so they didn’t get any cum on them, and because he wanted to feel more of Zach’s bare flesh pressed against him.

 

Zachary was sweating, his pace picking up, their slick bodies sliding against one another.  Alex suddenly tensed, struggling to keep quiet, face twisted in ecstasy as he dribbled their stomachs and Zach’s hand with his cum.  It was only a few more moments before Zach clutched Alex’s shoulders, pulling him down as he thrust up into him, his own orgasm ripping through his body in shuddering convulsions.

 

Alex chuckled breathlessly and fell back, head hitting the pillows.  Zach smiled and winced simultaneously, gripping the base of the condom as he pulled out and slid it off, knotting it closed and dropping it in the trash can.  They stared at one another in the low light, then Zach leaned down and kissed Alex; slowly, tenderly, a reassurance that he wasn’t just a quick fuck.

 

“We should put our clothes back on,” Alex said, groping around in the mangled blankets for their shirts.  “I wouldn’t want my mom to come in to wake us up in the morning and see us like this.”

 

Zach stood and crossed the few steps to the bedroom door, flicking the lock on the knob.  He grabbed a box of tissues off the desk on his way back.  “Actually, I’d really like us to clean up a little, and just hold you like this for a while…  Is that ok?”

 

Alex smiled, reaching behind Zach’s neck and pulling him into a kiss.  “That sounds more than ok to me.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have done my best to make this piece a realistic piece of Male/Male romantic erotica/PWP, NOT trope-y Uke/Seme Yaoi (my usual format), so if you could kindly leave me a comment regarding my degree of success, I would greatly appreciate that. This could easily have additional chapters added on, but I haven't decided yet if I will continue this or not.


End file.
